


promises, promises

by scribblingnellie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Contemplative, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Greg?, POV Molly Hooper, Trying to move on, being honest with herself, feeling guilty, feeling guilty?, introspective, mental to do list, reminders of Tom, trying to be positive, was it her own fault?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnellie/pseuds/scribblingnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her split with Tom, Molly Hooper's trying to be more positive. Making promises to herself, she finds that moving on may not be that straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> A writing experiment in mixing thought, style and person.

_buy that red dress_

She kept walking past it in the vintage clothing shop window. No, she didn't have an occasion to wear it, yet. But it was such a gorgeous dress.

_say no to Sherlock more often_

It was her lab, her morgue and no amount of puppy dog eyes would get him what he wanted. Seriously, he was still trying that one with her?!

_try a longer conversation with Sally Donovan_

They didn't see eye to eye over Sherlock, but the DS seemed to have mellowed towards her since his return from the dead. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a go.

_call mum at least every other day_

Being away from home, living in London, was all the more reason to keep in touch. Her mum liked to hear her voice and Molly knew she worried. She'd put her mum off coming down after the split, but she did miss her.

_look for a new flat_

Maybe something further out. Everything about her flat reminded her of Tom, even three months after he'd gone. The sofa they'd spent hours kissing on. The bag of his favourite coffee she'd found in the back of cupboard. The wardrobe he'd moved his clothes into bit by bit. The bed.

_say no to Sam and Franny's next dinner invite_

She loved them dearly, but the split was still raw and they were still awkward around her. Being friends with both Tom and Molly, having introduced them, they were trying to comfort her but not take sides, despite what he did. And what she did. Maybe it would be easier to just leave it for a while.

_call Greg_

Not text, but call him, hear his voice. The silence from him was worrying her. They'd gone from chatting over reports in her office to just the occasional text. Something wasn't right. It felt like he was avoiding her, ever since she'd told him about her and Tom splitting up. He did know it wasn't because of him, because of what happened, didn't he?

_ok, maybe be more honest about what happened_

At the wedding, between her and Greg. She hadn't told him, had she? She hadn't been honest with Greg about the fact that Tom had seen them while they danced and that's why they'd split. Well, that was the start of it. His words were still fresh in her mind - 'You don't love me, Molly, you never have. What am I to you? What is he to you?'

_and be honest about how I feel_

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Molly being introspective and contemplative. She's trying to be more positive in her life, after the split, but she's not over it yet. Many thanks for reading! This was originally published on my fanfiction page, as part of my May creative prompts series.


End file.
